


To Each Their Own

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [163]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. f!Mahariel x Sten, rejection. After the Blight, duty calls elsewhere, but yet somehow all is well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each Their Own

"I have a ship ready to sail in three days. You may meet me there."

"Creators, I should, Seheron sounds amazing, but—I can’t." Sten swears the Warden’s ears are actually  _drooping_. “I shouldn’t. My people still need me here, and…” Her lips twist wryly. “Alistair’s going to need some help understanding the ‘exotic’ ways of the Dalish. I’ll come see you off, though,  _lethallin_. It’s the least I can do.”

That she sees her place and does not seek another gratifies Sten highly. “ _Panahedan, kadan_. May you find the way you seek.”

She pats him on the shoulder. “And the same to you, my friend.”


End file.
